A Drunken Mistake sort of
by Ltl. Ms. Sparrow
Summary: Harry and Draco have problems with their girlfriends and get drunk. The consequences are kinda difficult for them and others to deal with... *Slash* *Chapter 7 up!!!! YAY!*
1. Chapter I

*Tuesday*  
  
Harry Potter walked through the night towards Hogsmeade. He stumbled as his vision smeared through hot tears that came to his eyes. He had just ran from school in a furious rage. His girlfriend, Ginny, had just left him for another guy. And not in one of the nicest ways.  
  
Harry wiped the tears furiously from his eyes as he remembered the look on that blonde boy's face. One of satisfaction and triumph as he walked away with Ginny. Harry walked into the Three Broomsticks and sat in a corner where he thought he wouldn't be noticed. He ordered a drink he thought would take away the pain and waited for it to come.  
  
When his drink was brought to him, he drank down a big gulp. He then took the cup away from his face coughing hard. This was some pretty strong shit. He had never drunk that much alcohol, but he could tell this was stronger than usual stuff. He gulped down some more and coughed again.  
  
"It seems you had the same idea as I did, Potter," said a drawling voice behind him.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy," Harry said. The drink was really beginning to get to him.  
  
Draco Malfoy ignored the comment and sat down at the table.  
  
"You too?" He asked.  
  
"Wha do ya mean?" Harry slummed.  
  
"Big break up?" Draco said his eyes glazing a bit.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry finished his drink.  
  
The waitress came over to get his drink.  
  
"Could I get another one?" Harry asked.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, but nodded and took his cup. She turned to Draco.  
  
"Can I help you?" She said.  
  
"I'll have what he's got," he said nodding at Harry.  
  
She nodded and walked away. The two didn't talk, just thought about what had happened. She came back shortly and gave them their drinks.  
  
"Thanks," Draco said. He took swig from the mug and coughed hard. "What is this shit, Potter?" he said coughing.  
  
"I don't know. It just sounded weird. And it works, so I ain't complaining," Harry took another drink of his own mug, and put his head in his arms. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Knowing you, a bunch of stuff," Draco said.  
  
"Shove off, I don't need to talk to you," Harry moaned.  
  
"Nah, I don't ever get drunk alone and you're the only person available at the moment, so I'll have to live with you," Draco smirked.  
  
They continued their drinks and when they were both getting through their third mug, they were totally wasted.  
  
"So then she says, I just don't feel he same anymore," Draco told Harry leaning on his shoulder, "And then she goes and walks off with Goyle."  
  
"Who was it?" Harry asked. For some strange reason they hadn't gotten to that.  
  
"Pansy, who was it with you?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said mournfully.  
  
"That Weasley? What happened?"  
  
"Well, everything was going fine until today, she came up to me and for no reason, said that she couldn't see me anymore. Not in those word either. Harsher, more like, You're a fucking loser and I can do better than you. Then this blonde guy comes up behind her and puts his arms around her and kisses her neck. Then I ran out of there and here I am," Harry took a long swallow of his drink.  
  
"That sucks," Draco said. He looked up at Harry for a moment. "You know you I kind of like you when your drunk," he said.  
  
Harry looked back at him, "Yeah, you aren't so bad yourself."  
  
"Really? So are you saying you kinda like me?" Draco said.  
  
"I guess I sort of do," Harry said.  
  
Draco grinned stupidly.  
  
************************************************************************ heehee! More to come soon! The next chappie is rather slashy (hey! I rhymed!) so if you don't like those sort of things don't read. You have been warned! Heehee 


	2. Chapter II

*Wednesday*  
  
Harry woke up and groaned. He had a terrible headache. He clutched his head and sat up in his bed. He felt something move beside him and looked down. His eyes bulged.  
  
What was Malfoy doing in his bed?! And why didn't they have any clothes on??!?!?!?! They didn't... No they couldn't have.... Could they? Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. His head hurt to much to think. He felt Draco stir next to him.  
  
"Wha-?" he gasped when he saw Harry next to him. "Potter what are you doing in my bed?!"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed this is my bed..." Harry said almost breathlessly.  
  
"Then what..." he looked down at himself, and then at Harry. "Oh fuck..."  
  
"Do you know what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I remembered was that Ginny broke up with me, I went to the Three Broomsticks, and then I got drunk, and then... oh shit."  
  
"Oh shit is right! What the hell where you thinking?!" Draco jumped up from the bed pulling top blanket with him leaving only the sheet for Harry to cover up with.  
  
"What was *I* thinking? You were a part of this too!" Harry said also jumping up wrapping the sheet around his waist and looking for his clothes. 'Lucky I'm a prefect with my own rooms...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I can not believe we did that!" Draco muttered as he pulled on his pants.  
  
"Well, hurry, get dressed and get out of here!" Harry said also pulling on his clothes.  
  
Malfoy put his shirt on and ran out holding his school robes in his arms. Harry sighed and sat on his bed. He couldn't believe he had just done that. But then again... now that he began to remember what had happened, he remembered Malfoy had broken up with his girlfriend also. And then they had begun to talk about things. Things they enjoyed. He had seen a side of Malfoy he didn't know existed... but then again... he had been drunk.  
  
Harry was confused and his hangover didn't help. And then, jumping around looking for clothes hadn't helped matters either. He finished dressing and went down to breakfast, trying to think of a hangover curing charm. He finally thought of it and cast the spell before he walked into the Great Hall. He looked around and saw that Hermione and Ron were already there.  
  
"Hi," he gasped as he sat down.  
  
"Hello!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
Ron looked at Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Who was it?" he asked him.  
  
Harry choked on his pumpkin juice, "What?!" He coughed.  
  
"I can tell by the way your acting that you spent the night with someone last night. Who was it?" Ron asked knowingly.  
  
"I wasn't with anyone last night!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Ooo, defensive are we?" Ron smirked.  
  
"I was not with anyone!" Harry demanded.  
  
"Just drop it, Ron, it's obvious he's not going to tell us," Hermione said.  
  
"Alright," Ron said, "but I will get it out of you somehow."  
  
Harry turned back to his toast. He really hoped it didn't look that obvious.  
  
He looked over at the Slytherin table. He saw Draco sitting and staring at his toast also. He suddenly looked up and they made eye contact. Harry looked away and blushed. Then he stood up and walked from the Great Hall. When he was out of sight from his friends, he ran at a dead sprint all the way to his prefects room. He went inside and took a shower. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Draco all of the sudden? He was plaguing his thoughts. He could vaguely remember what it had felt like when he had touched him... He shook his head and continued with his shower.  
  
When he came out again, a towel around his waisr, he saw an owl waiting on his bed. He took the letter from it and it flew out the window. He opened the letter and began to read:  
  
"Potter,  
  
I need to talk to you. It's about last night. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower. In ten minutes.  
  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
Harry dropped the letter. That was just what he needed. He put on his clothes and walked out of his rooms and towards the Astronomy Tower. It took him ten minutes to get there, and when he did he saw Draco standing near the balcony.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
Draco turned around. "Hey," he answered.  
  
"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked him.  
  
Draco looked a bit awkward at first, but then he walked over to Harry.  
  
"Just that..." He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he jumped at Harry, grabbed him, and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
Harry was shocked to say the least. It took him a while to realize what Draco was doing and when he did he pulled away.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" he said.  
  
Draco looked at him with lust showing in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. It's just that, when I left your room this morning, I felt like I needed you again. I don't know what it was, I just need you," he went in to kiss Harry again, but Harry pulled back again.  
  
"I'm not gay," he said shortly.  
  
"Neither am I, but what has that got to do with anything?" Draco said trying to kiss him again.  
  
"Well, in other words, I don't go for other guys!" Harry exclaimed trying to pull away from Draco's grasp.  
  
"I don't either, but let's not think about that. You had to have felt something also. Did you feel something sort of... twinge?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry thought. Had he felt something? Harry looked into Draco's eyes and realized he really had. Draco kissed him again, and this time, Harry kissed him back. Hands roamed each other's bodies as Draco walked forward shoving Harry against the wall. Fingers felt for belt buckles and buttons, when suddenly Harry suddenly came to a realization.  
  
"We're in the middle of the Astronomy Tower," he said pulling away from Draco.  
  
"Yeah, so," Draco said, pulling Harry closer, "No one comes up here unless for class."  
  
"Yeah, but, what say we go to my room? The bed, I'm sure, is softer than this ground," Harry pointed out.  
  
Draco grinned.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Draco kissed him one last time, and they left to go to Harry's rooms.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked it. If not, please not flamers, I warned you that it was very slashy, so yeah. Please review anyways. 


	3. Chapter III

Harry lay on his bed, holding the blonde Draco and stroking his hair. Draco looked up at him and smiled. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked him.  
  
"I've never seen you smile before. You should do it more often," Harry said.  
  
Draco nuzzled Harry's neck and began to kiss it. Harry moaned slightly. Draco smiled against Harry's neck and pressed himself against Harry. Harry put his arms around his waist and began to stoke Draco's bare side.  
  
"Malfoy... can I call you Draco?" Harry asked him.  
  
"You seemed to call it out a lot during our little swing we just had," Draco said still nuzzling Harry's neck.  
  
Harry smiled. "Draco..." he whispered, "'little swing' isn't exactly the words I would use for it."  
  
Draco laughed softly. Harry pulled Draco's face up to look into his own. He kissed him passionately. Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair. They were about to begin again what they had just finished when they heard a watch going off. They ignored it until a magical voice came from the watch.  
  
"POTIONS!" it screeched, "POTIONS! POTIONS!"  
  
Draco groaned.  
  
"I have a potions detention in ten minutes," he said pulling regretfully from Harry and rising to his feet.  
  
"Can you reschedule it?" Harry asked taking Draco's hand.  
  
"No, I can't. I've already rescheduled it once, and Snape would freak if I asked again," he bent down and kissed Harry. He then got dressed and went to the door.  
  
"Wait," Harry said. He wrapped a sheet around himself and walked to Draco. He kissed him softly, which very soon turned harder. They finally pulled apart.  
  
"We should do this again some time," Harry said to him.  
  
"What about tonight?" Draco said smirking.  
  
"Good idea," Harry said kissing him again.  
  
"I'll see you here at 11:00 okay? What's your password?" Draco said.  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"Password is 'Slytherins are losers'" Harry said laughing.  
  
"What?!" Draco said.  
  
"It was before we had this," Harry said kissing him.  
  
"You're an idiot," Draco said.  
  
"I know," Harry said and he kissed him one last time before Draco turned to leave.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I know this was shorter than the other chapters, but the chapters will tend to be a LOT of different lengths. Please Review! 


	4. Chapter IV

*Thursday*  
  
Harry walked to potions in a daze. He and Draco had missed breakfast and Draco had finally dashed out of Harry's room twenty minutes before it was time for class to start. He still remembered last night vividly. It had started with Draco knocking loudly on the portrait that led to Harry's rooms. He refused to say the password. Harry had finally agreed to change it to simply "Harry Potter dwells here". Then the 'fun' began. It had lasted most of the night until they couldn't stay awake any longer and they fell asleep and woke up an hour before classes started. They had begun again and only stopped when Harry's clock started yelling that he would be late to class if he didn't leave soon.  
  
So here he was, walking with a silly grin on his face, his head in the clouds. He walked down to the dungeon, and entered the potions class. He sat at his desk thinking of last night's 'events'.  
  
He was interrupted when he felt someone poke him in the back.  
  
"What?" he said distractedly to Ron, not really seeing who he was talking to.  
  
"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Ron hissed at him.  
  
"What? Oh, I slept in, sorry," Harry turned around and continued to day dream. He got poked again.  
  
"What??" he said crossly to Ron.  
  
"You were with 'her' again, weren't you?" Ron said a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said.  
  
"That person you spent the night with on Tuesday, you were with her again last night weren't you?" Ron persisted.  
  
"I wasn't with any girl," Harry said back. He has seen Draco, and he was the furthest away from a girl as he could think of.  
  
Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"Where you with-"  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes, Ron! I wasn't with anyone! Got it! I wasn't with anyone on Tuesday either!" Harry turned back around and his head went back to the clouds. He and Draco had decided to keep their... whatever they had... a secret.  
  
Poke.  
  
"What?!?!" Harry snapped at Ron.  
  
"I was just wondering, if you weren't with anyone, then why can't you concentrate?" Ron said crossly.  
  
Harry just ignored the question and turned back around. He immediately started day dreaming again.  
  
Poke.  
  
"What?!?!?!" Harry snapped.  
  
Neville looked quite taken aback.  
  
"I-I was wondering i-if I c-could borrow your notes," He squeaked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure," Harry said handing him his notes. While he was turned around he got a glimpse of Draco. Their eyes met and Harry could see a slight upward curve in the corner of his mouth. Harry returned the sign and turned back around.  
  
Snape made his usual dramatic entrance, swooping in, his cloak billowing out behind him.  
  
"You are to take the notes that will magically appear in front of you on your table," he snarled, "Now get started," he tapped his wand on his own desk and Harry watched as a spidery hand-writing appeared on the top of his desk.  
  
It was hard to concentrate. The notes would stay on the desk until you were done writing them, but his mind kept drifting. He couldn't get his mind off of... well, you know what he was thinking of. You would to if you were in his position.  
  
Suddenly, the spidery hand disappeared and a different one appeared.  
  
"Draco: The spell Snape used is so fifth year. Just tap your desk and whisper 'Chatorio' and we will be able to talk back and forth."  
  
Harry followed the directions and a translucent quill appeared in front of him.  
  
"Draco: Do you have the quill?"  
  
"Harry: Yeah"  
  
"Draco: Good"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Draco: Can you concentrate?"  
  
"Harry: No, you?"  
  
"Draco: You don't look like you are, and no I can't concentrate."  
  
"Harry: Is it for the same reason I can't? :~)  
  
"Draco: If it starts with a big ol' 'S' then, I guess we are."  
  
Harry had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Harry: Well, the two things I'm thinking about start with an S. One, is a rather 'S'exy 'S'lytherin and something naughty that happened last night that started with 'S'"  
  
"Draco: I am rather sexy aren't I?"  
  
"Harry: Your pathetic."  
  
"Draco: You didn't say that last night."  
  
Harry had to stifle another laugh.  
  
"Harry: Quit making me laugh! I'm going to get in trouble!"  
  
"Draco: Well, wait for me after class then. Not really wait, keep walking and don't look to obvious, but still wait behind the rest."  
  
"Harry: Alright."  
  
"Draco: Now let's get back to notes. Mutter "Signoffious" and tap your wand again. The All Sexy Slytherin, Draco Malfoy is now signing off."  
  
Harry did what his "Sexy Slytherin" instructed and the notes he was suppose to be taking appeared in front of him again. He could pay even less attention then last time.  
  
After the class (that he some how managed to survive with all the times he dazed off) he went as slow as possible in getting his things together.  
  
"Feel free to take your time," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"You don't have to wait for me, you know," Harry told him, "Anyways, I have to talk to Snape, so you guys go ahead."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to wait for you?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"No, I'll meet you in class," Harry said, sloooooooowly picking up his supplies.  
  
"Alright then, see ya," Harry's two friends left without another word.  
  
He turned and saw that the classroom was almost empty, except for Pansy who was hanging on Draco.  
  
"Oh, Draky, will you please come back to me?" She cooed.  
  
"Shove off, Pansy," he growled at her.  
  
"But, Draky, don't you still love me?" she said getting teary.  
  
"No, I don't. You never seemed to love me anyways, so I don't see... well actually give me a mirror and then I'll see what the big deal is. Now get off of me!" He shoved her off him angrily and began to walk towards the door.  
  
Harry was already out of the door. Pansy shoved passed him her face beet red. She wasn't used to being turned down. Harry slowed down. He was the last one in the hall, with Draco behind him.  
  
Or so he thought he was behind him.  
  
As he was walking passed an open closet, he felt someone shove him hard and the two of them fell onto the floor of the closet. The next thing he expected. He felt familiar soft lips on his own as Draco closed the closet door.  
  
"Hello to you to," Harry said breathlessly when they finally parted.  
  
"I just figured I'd talk less, and put my mouth to real work," Draco panted back to him. He began to kiss along Harry's jaw.  
  
Harry rubbed his hand down Draco's body, stopping at his destination he squeezed. Draco moaned against his neck, but continued his journey down to Harry's collar and began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
'Hmmm, in the broom closet... interesting," Harry thought as he wrapped his legs around Draco's hips, who was on top of him, and rubbed his body up and down against the blond.  
  
"Harry..." Draco moaned as their privates rubbed against each other.  
  
Harry lifted Draco's face and they kissed passionately. Then a light shone on them.  
  
"Oh...my...gosh..." a female voice said behind them.  
  
"Shit..." Harry said under his breath. The two boys sat up and looked at who the intruder had been.  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?!" She hissed at him.  
  
"Er..." Harry began. But Draco cut him off.  
  
"He was about to fuck me silly, Granger, do you mind?" Draco snapped. He was incredibly peeved that they had been interrupted. Harry blushed looking down and noticed that his shirt was still unbuttoned. He hastily began to button it up.  
  
"Yes, I do mind!" she spat back at Draco, "Harry will you please tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Um, maybe you had better come in here for me to tell you," Harry said. He pulled up an overturned bucket and motioned for her to sit there.  
  
She hastily looked around and then she came in closing the door and then muttering 'Lumos' to light up her wand.  
  
"Now, will you please explain," she said.  
  
"Sure, it started when Ginny broke up with me. Remember?" Harry asked. She nodded and he continued. (The author is to lazy to put it in text form and you know the story, so the author will now go on to Hermione reaction after the story).  
  
Hermione didn't seemed to shocked.  
  
"You know, Harry, I don't have anything against you being gay, but-"  
  
"We're not gay," Draco said.  
  
"What you were doing in here before I came in would say other wise, Malfoy," Hermione said sourly.  
  
"Yeah, but we aren't gay," Harry said, "We decided that a long time ago. We aren't attracted to other guys. Only each other."  
  
"Okay, what ever, but as I was saying, I would prefer you to tell us these things," Hermione answered.  
  
""Us as in you and Ron? Tell Ron about me and Draco? Yeah right!" Harry said, "He would totally freak, maybe your okay with it, but Ron wouldn't like it. Especially it being Draco."  
  
Hermione shuddered. "It sounds weird that your calling him that," Hermione said.  
  
"But still, I can trust you not to tell Ron, right?" Harry said pleadingly.  
  
"Hmm, the blackmailing possibilities are high..." she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said astonished.  
  
"I was only joking!" Hermione said laughing, "I'll keep the secret."  
  
"Good, now what say we go to class now?" Draco said.  
  
"Sure, this has been weird enough. Some studying should clear my mind," Hermione said.  
  
"Studying is the last thing my mind needs," Harry said.  
  
"Well, if you have free time or even if you don't remember the spell I taught you," Draco said. Then moving closer to Harry, he kissing him hard on the lips. Hermione just smiled sheepishly.  
  
They left the closet and went their separate ways. Draco to Charms and Hermione and Harry to Transfiguration.  
  
When Draco was around the corner, Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"You two are so cute!" she said teasingly.  
  
"Shut up, Hermione," Harry sighed.  
  
Hermione just smiled at him.  
  
"Do you love him?" She asked suddenly. Harry suddenly went into a coughing fit from breathing in to fast.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Harry choked.  
  
"Do you love him?" She repeated.  
  
Harry thought about it.  
  
"I don't know," he answered, "when I'm around him, I feel great, but that's mostly because, well, you know," Harry said blushing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. It's kind of hard to tell if you love someone when your snogging them so much that you can't think," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione!!" Harry said shocked, "What's gotten into you today? Your actually joking!"  
  
"I don't know. I think it's just because this is a wee bit of a shock.'  
  
"Yeah," Harry said.  
  
***  
  
Draco stopped around the corner and listened to what the two where saying. He choked when he heard what Hermione first said. Cute?! CUTE?! What was cute about two guys making out at every chance they got?  
  
The next comment was more of a shocker.  
  
Did he love him?  
  
He would have to agree with Harry. He didn't know. He felt the same way that Harry felt towards him.  
  
When their voices drifted into silence, he shook his head and walked to his Charms class.  
  
He had a lot to think about.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Long enough? To long? To short?! Please tell me your opinions in REVIEWS! *throws confetti everywhere* I LOVE REVIEWS SO GIVE ME LOTS!  
  
Leggylulu 


	5. Chapter V

***IMPORTANT! READ!*** There is one thing I should clear up that I don't know how to put into the story. The prefects all have house rooms. Like the Gryffindor prefects have their own common room, and then the girl prefect and the boy prefect have separate rooms that are very far from each other. Harry and Hermione are Gryffindor prefects and Draco and Pansy are the Slytherin Prefects and then we won't really get into who is the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects. If this is confusing as to how Draco got into Harry's rooms, the deal is, Draco has an invisibility cloak that Harry doesn't know about yet because Draco hasn't mentioned it and I will mention it later. You also need a password not only to get into the common room, but also into the separate prefects rooms. So that is how they were keeping from running into Hermione, yeah. Hope I didn't confuse anyone to much.  
  
*Friday*  
  
The first snow fell very early that morning. Harry and Draco sat in Draco's bed this time and watched as it fell by the window. Draco was also a prefect and therefore got his own rooms.  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered stoking the boy's hair, "Are you going to stay for the Christmas holidays?"  
  
"I don't know. Father usually wants me to come home, but he mentioned to me that he would need for me to stay this year," Draco answered dreamily his head on Harry's bare chest.  
  
"Hope so. Think about it. No classes to interrupt during the day," Harry said sleepily.  
  
"I think I'll sign that paper today then. To stay," Draco sighed.  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
They both fell asleep a few seconds later.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Draco woke up to someone pounding loudly on the door.  
  
"Draco! Please let me in! I need to talk to you!" the voice of Pansy yelled.  
  
"Shit..." Draco said under his breath. "Go away, Pansy! I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"But Draco, I really need to talk to you," Pansy called, "I know the password! I just thought I'd let you let me in because it would be rude other wise! But if you don't let me in I'll just come in!"  
  
"Fuck," Draco said. Then he turned to Harry, "Get under the bed! It's the only safe place at the moment!" He whispered. Then he turned back to the door, "Fine, just let me get dressed real quick!"  
  
Harry grabbed his pants and pulled them on, then threw on his shirt and dove under the bed taking the rest of his clothes with him. Draco got dressed a bit slowly, though he didn't want Pansy to get to impatient. When he was finished dressing, he opened the door to Pansy, as soon as it opened, she flung herself at him and kissed him. He pushed her away and backed away.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked her irritably.  
  
"You, Draco, I want you. When I broke up with you, I finally realized how much I need you!" She said putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Sorry, but I already gotten over you. I'm also already seeing someone else," Draco said.  
  
"What? Already? It's only been about two days since we've broken up! It only took you that long to forget about me?" she sounded and looked ready to cry. But Draco really didn't need this.  
  
"Yes, you pained me, you know. I thought we had been really serious. And then you go for Goyle. How you could give me up for him, I don't know," Draco said coldly.  
  
"Gregory was fun, at first. I kept thinking about you on Wednesday, and now I can't stand another thought without you." She tried to kiss him, but he pulled back.  
  
"I've already told you, I'm seeing someone else. I don't want to be around you anymore, and even if I did, I wouldn't give this person up. So you can leave now. I'm going to change the password, so don't even try to tell me you know it next time. Leave." He shoved her out of the door and closed it with a snap. Then he tapped his wand to it and mutter something, changing the password.  
  
"Draco! Let me back in Draco!" Pansy sobbed from the other side, "Let me be a part of your life again! Please, Draco! I can't g o on without you! Plea- "  
  
Draco put a silencing charm on the door.  
  
***Harry's point of view***  
  
Harry waited under the bed and saw Draco walk to the door. He opened it and saw light blue sandaled feet walk briskly up to Draco and by actions he could tell she had kissed him. For some strange reason, an angry fire leapt up inside of him. Why, he asked himself, do I feel angry that she is kissing him? It's not like we have anything special. Just a fling. Right?  
  
"What do you want?" he heard Draco say and saw him step away from Pansy.  
  
"You, Draco, I want you. When I broke up with you, I finally realized how much I need you!" Again Harry felt anger from her statement. How did she dare talk to his... wait a minute... his? Draco didn't belong to him in any way, shape or form. (A/N: from now on, after each statement, are Harry's thoughts.)  
  
"Sorry, but I already gotten over you. I'm also already seeing someone else," Go Draco! You tell her! But wait? Was it really like that? We're they really "seeing" each other? Oh, yeah they had 'seen' each other countless times, but the way he was putting it...  
  
"What? Already? It's only been about two days since we've broken up! It only took you that long to forget about me?" Well, duh he's forgotten you already you ditz! He's had his mind to much on... other things. Like Hermione said, It's kind of hard to think when your snogging someone 24/7. Those weren't her exact words, but the same meaning.  
  
"Yes, you pained me, you know. I thought we had been really serious. And then you go for Goyle. How you could give me up for him, I don't know," Go Draco! Go Draco! You are so right!  
  
"Gregory was fun, at first. I kept thinking about you on Wednesday, and now I can't stand another thought without you." Slut...  
  
"I've already told you, I'm seeing someone else. I don't want to be around you anymore, and even if I did, I wouldn't give this person up. So you can leave now. I'm going to change the password, so don't even try to tell me you know it next time. Leave."  
  
Harry was a bit surprised. Draco wouldn't give him up? But then he had to think... would he be willing to give up Draco? But wait... what did they have exactly? He really needed to talk to Draco. He saw him close the door, and change the password and then he came back out from under the bed. Draco turned and saw Harry sitting on his bed.  
  
"Draco, I need to know something," Harry said. If he was going to ask this, he had better just get right to it, "What exactly do we have? What is it between us?"  
  
Draco looked thoughtful.  
  
"At first I didn't know, but now that Pansy has come and sort of made me think of it, I think I know," he said. Then he dashed at Harry, pinning him to the bed and kissing him.  
  
"You like to make sudden approaches don't you?" Harry said as they parted.  
  
Draco ignored the comment.  
  
"I think what we have is, well, that part I'm still not on to, but for my part, I think I love you Harry Potter."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
HAHAHA! Cliff Hanger! Heehee! I like cliff hangers, except for when I'm reading a story. When I'm reading a good story and then they end it! I hate that! Heehee Don't hate me! I just love to keep readers interested. Hope your interested. Though you wouldn't be reading if you weren't huh? I think I'll stop blabbing now before I scare to many people so yeah END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
  
Leggylulu 


	6. Chapter VI

"I think I love you, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry didn't know how to answer that. He just got a strange look in his eyes as he stared at Draco.  
  
"Harry," Draco said, "Now would be a good time to say something."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He looked into Draco's eyes and bent over to kiss him.  
  
"I think I love you too," he answered.  
  
Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry.  
  
"So, are you going to stay for the holidays?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"Definitely," Draco said kissing him.  
  
"Good, let's go to breakfast," Harry said getting up off the bed.  
  
"Your taking this rather lightly don't you think?" Draco said jokingly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said turning to him.  
  
"Well, it's just that, we just confessed our love for each other and you order me to stay for Christmas holiday, then say let's go to breakfast," Draco said.  
  
"Well, what should I say, 'let's hop into bed and do what we did last night?'"  
  
Draco smiled mischievously. Harry smiled also and jumped on him.  
  
"I think that is a wonderful idea," Draco said kissing him.  
  
***  
  
Harry was late to Potions. For the same reason as on Thursday. He smiled stupidly and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Your really beginning to drive me nuts, you know that Harry?" Ron growled.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said.  
  
"Who the hell have you been seeing behind our back?!" Ron hissed angrily.  
  
Harry smiled. "Aw, is ickle Ronnickens frustrated?" he said mockingly.  
  
Ron shoved Harry.  
  
"Shove off," Ron said.  
  
"Speak for yourself. You're the one who shoved me," Harry retorted.  
  
"Will you just shut up?" Ron said irritably.  
  
"He's been in a bad mood ever since Tuesday because he hates not knowing something," Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Quit picking on me," Ron said in mock sadness.  
  
The potions class started and they had to listen to Snape drawl on.  
  
After class, Harry left with Ron and Hermione. They were just about to go into the Transfiguration classroom when someone called to Harry-  
  
"Hey, Potter!" Draco sneered coming towards them.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said nodding.  
  
Ron glared at Draco. "What do you want?" he snapped.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, Weasley," Draco smirked, "I just needed to talk to your precious Potter here."  
  
"About?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"It doesn't concern you, Weasley!" Draco snapped, "Potter, follow me."  
  
Harry looked at his friends. Ron was looking confused, but Hermione had a knowing smile. He shot her a sort of playful glare and followed Draco. They were about to turn the corner when Hermione walked towards them.  
  
"Harry!" she called. He turned around expectantly, "Don't spend to much time in the closet!" she whispered in his ear and ran before he could react.  
  
"He-HERMIONE!" he hollered disbelievingly.  
  
She just giggled madly from her place next to Ron (who was looking utterly confused) and waved.  
  
Harry turned away and walked around the corner where he was quickly grabbed into a ferocious kiss.  
  
"Not here," he gasped pulling regretfully away.  
  
"How about the closet like Granger suggested," Draco said back ignoring Harry's protest and kissing Harry's neck, "I like your neck," he said simply.  
  
"Draco, was there really something you wanted to tell me or have you been craving the same thing as me all day?" Harry said.  
  
"I think... both. But what I have to tell you, well, I owled my father to tell him I would be staying for the Holidays, and I got an owl back during potions. He said he didn't need me there this year and that it was alright, but I have to be home during the Easter Holidays."  
  
"Well that works out for now, huh?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, now for that second part I wanted you over here for..." Draco said smirking.  
  
"Draco, we need to go to class. Use the Chatorio spell during class and we'll talk, okay? Then I expect to see you at that list of people staying for Christmas during lunch," Harry said in mock command.  
  
"Yes sir!" Draco said giving Harry a phony salute.  
  
"I love you," Harry whispered kissing Draco.  
  
"I love you," Draco answered.  
  
"Bye."  
  
They both left for their separate classes.  
  
Harry entered Transfiguration forming a plan and Ron gave him a look.  
  
"What was that about?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"He was saying that Pansy was saying that I have been harassing her and he wanted to put a stop to it. We cleared it all up and that's it," Harry said shortly.  
  
"Yeah... right, whatever," Ron turned back to reading from his spell book.  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry.  
  
"So what was that really all about?" She asked him knowingly.  
  
"Well, he's going to stay for the Holidays, so we claim the common room," Harry said jokingly.  
  
"Aw, darn, me and my boyfriend were going to spend time in there," she said crestfallen.  
  
Harry choked.  
  
"Wha-what boyfriend?!" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"Well, I'm only telling you because I know about your boyfriend-"  
  
"Please don't refer to him like that," Harry said shivering.  
  
"You know it's true, but anyways so I figured I'd tell you about mine. He's also a Slytherin, his name is Blaise Zabini. We've been going out for two months now."  
  
"Shit, all of these Slytherin/Gryffindor pairings. You think Fate is trying to tell us something?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. Now only Ron needs to start dating Pansy and then it will be a miracle," Hermione said.  
  
"Or if he happens to get drunk, maybe Crabbe or Goyle," Harry said laughing.  
  
"Oh please don't say that- shit! Mental picture! My poor brain!" Hermione put her hands over her eyes as if trying to block out an image.  
  
Harry laughed and looked over at Ron who was giving them curious looks.  
  
"I don't want to know," he said turning back to his spell book.  
  
Harry smiled and used the Chatorio spell to talk to Draco.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I know that was a terrible place to stop, but oh well! I can't think of anything else to put into this chapter. Next chapter will be more interesting! Believe me! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSEEE REVIEW! *puts on puppy face* pwease? 


	7. Chapter VII

*Monday*  
  
Harry kissed Draco softly.  
  
They were of course at it again, and had been for the past two days of their Christmas vacation. Harry really hoped Hermione came up with enough good excuses so he and Draco could have some time together. Harry and Hermione had come up with an agreement that Hermione would make up excuses for him and Draco and Harry would make excuses for her and Blaise.  
  
So here he was, lying in his room, Draco underneath him on the soft mattress. They had no worries at all at the moment. Pansy had gone home for the holidays and Hermione was hanging out with Ron at Hogsmeade for the day.  
  
"Harry," Draco whispered as Harry's lips wondered down his neck and shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm?" Harry murmured.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Harry started to laugh into Draco's neck.  
  
"That was certainly something to say just as I was about to 'attack'," Harry said good humouredly.  
  
"Well, it's true. We haven't had anything to eat for the last two days, and I'm hungry. Let's go down to the kitchens," Draco persisted.  
  
"Alright," Harry said getting off of him and gathering up his clothes. Harry had to agree with him though. His stomach did feel really empty and he wanted something to eat also.  
  
Draco sat up in the bed and sat gazing lovingly at Harry. Harry looked up and saw the look Draco was giving him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"You're just so damn sexy," Draco said.  
  
Harry grinned and walked over to the bed in only his boxers.  
  
"Speak for yourself, my Sexy Slytherin," he whispered kissing him.  
  
The kiss deepend and Draco pulled Harry onto the bed on top of him.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
The door suddenly burst open and Harry and Draco looked up to see who had so rudely interrupted.  
  
Harry froze in horror.  
  
Ron was standing in the doorway, a look of complete and utter shock on his face.  
  
"Harry..." Ron said in a low questioning voice.  
  
"Ron... um... I can explain-" Harry began.  
  
"You had better damn well explain!" Ron exploded, "What the hell is a naked Malfoy doing in you bed with you on top of him in only your fricken boxers?!?!"  
  
"It's just that-" Harry was cut off again and Hermione came panting to the doorway also.  
  
"Harry!" She gasped as she took in the sight before her, "I'm sorry," she ran to Harry's side and grabbed his arm (Harry is now standing up and Draco is still under the covers) I couldn't find him! He just disa-"   
  
"Wha-" Ron looked between Harry and Hermione, "You knew about this, Hermione!" he hollered, "you went as far even to have hidden it from me?!"  
  
"We didn't want to upset you!" Hermione said.  
  
"WELL, BLOODY GREAT JOB!" Ron screamed.   
  
"What's the matter, Weasley?" Draco said coolly, "upset that I was screwing Harry?"  
  
Ron glared at him. Then he turned to Harry. "What the hell were you thinking, Harry?!"  
  
Harry sighed and sat on the bed. Draco smirked at Ron and put his arm around Harry.  
  
"Get you fucking arm off of him," Ron hissed dangerously.  
  
Harry turned to Draco.  
  
"I love you Draco, but please behave. Ron is my best friend," He whispered for only Draco to hear. Draco looked disappointed, but he removed his arm from around Harry.  
  
Ron glared at them, "Would someone please explain what is going on here?"  
  
"Leave so we can get out fucking clothes on, and we'll explain," Draco said. Harry gave him a look that silenced him.  
  
Ron turned and left into the Prefects common room, and Hermione followed.  
  
"Oh fuck," Harry sighed and put his face in his hands.  
  
Draco rubbed his back comfortingly.  
  
"Let's just explain," Draco said.  
  
"Explain what? Ron will freak out no matter what I do!" Harry said exasperatedly.  
  
"Then we'll just explain that we love each other," Draco said cupping Harry's face in his hands, "If he can't accept love, then he's not really worth our time."  
  
"But he's my best friend," Harry sighed.  
  
"Then he should remember that and respect your choices. It's your life not his," Draco said.  
  
"Your right," Harry said, "Thanks," he kissed Draco tenderly and they both began to dress. It took a while because Harry was in a rush and was accidentally putting on Draco's clothes instead of his own.  
  
"You look hot as a Slytherin," Draco said.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said and looked down at the robes he was wearing, "Oh shit..." he mumbled and took the clothes off and handed then to Draco.  
  
"Thank you. I don't know how Weasley would take it to see you walking out in my clothes," Draco said.  
  
Harry sighed... again and when they finished putting on the right clothes, they left and saw Ron pacing and Hermione looking nervous.  
  
"Finally," Ron said glaring at them, "now will you explain?"  
  
The three of them sat down and Harry and Draco explained what had been happening over the last seven days. When they were finished, Ron sat glaring at them. Then, without another word, he rose from his chair and moved to the portrait hole.  
  
"Ron," Hermione called and ran after him.  
  
Her ignored her and kept walking.  
  
"Ron!" she said and grabbed his arm. He tore away from her hands and glared hard at her.  
  
"Don't touch me," he said coldly and then left the room.  
  
Hermione watched him leave and then burst into tears and ran to her room.  
  
Harry just continues to look at the back of the portrait in which his best friend had just left. He felt an arm slide around his waist and looked down into the grey eyes of Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said to him lovingly.  
  
"There isn't anything we can do about it," Harry said.  
  
"I know, but he's still your best friend," Draco said.  
  
Harry kissed him and then held him close.   
  
"Thank you for being here for me Draco," he said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************** ********************  
  
I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I've had a REALLY busy schedule and a bit of a writer's block. Sorry, I will Try my hardest to update, but I won't be home that much this week. Please review!!! And sorry if this went a bit too quickly. 


End file.
